Never Too Old For Teddy Bears
by Eeyore1245
Summary: Sammy's sick so Dean takes care of him. One-shot.


**I got a request on tumblr for a sick!fic but the requester didn't specify any fandoms or anything, so it turned into a Supernatural fic. I had fun writing it.**

* * *

Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth and hoping he hadn't woken his older brother when he'd rushed to the Porcelain Throne. Unfortunately, he found Dean sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and glaring at his little brother. Dean, being a typical teenager, hated being woken up. Especially since it was 2:16 in the morning.

"Sammy, what're you doin'?" he asked as Sam climbed back onto the other bed.

"Nothin'," Sam replied, trying to hide how sick he felt from his brother. He really didn't want Dean babying him and he knew that would happen.

"Nothin' my ass," Dean said. The older Winchester climbed out of bed and flipped the lamp on. "Did you just get sick?"

"It's nothing, Dean, go back to bed." Sam rolled over so his back was to his brother, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"You did," Dean said, sounding much closer now. Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw his older brother kneeling next to the bed, concern written over his face. Sam knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer so he rolled over to face Dean again.

"How long you been feeling like this?" Dean asked, feeling Sam's forehead. Dean had no idea where their father was, he highly doubted he was on a hunt at 2 in the morning. _He's probably at some bar,_ Dean thought bitterly.

"Only since I got up a few minutes ago," Sam replied. Dean frowned and stood up, walking into the bathroom and filling a glass with water before going back to the main room and giving the glass to Sam. Sam sat up and sipped gingerly at his drink, watching Dean tentatively as he dug through a bag, muttering to himself.

"Aha!" Dean exclaimed as he found what he'd been looking for and causing Sam to flinch at the sudden noise. His head really was killing him now.

"What is that?" Sam asked, wearily eyeing the little bottle in Dean's hand.

"Relenza," Dean replied, tossing the pill bottle in the air and catching it a few times.

"What's it do?" Sam asked. There was no way in hell he would take something until he knew exactly what it was.

"It treats the flu," Dean said. "Well, kind of. They reduce symptoms at least." Dean tossed the bottle to Sam, who immediately started reading the label. Then, slightly hesitant, he poured one pill into his hand – as per direction – and swallowed it with some water.

Dean nodded once then stood up and pulled his coat on, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Dean, where're you going?" Sam asked.

"I'll be back," Dean said. "Drink plenty of water, but not too much, okay? And if you gotta go –" Dean pointed at the bathroom. "Go."

"You can't just leave!" Sam complained. He hated being left on his own. "I'm sick!"

"You'll be fine for twenty minutes," Dean said. "I'll be right back, Sammy, promise."

Sam laid back down and Dean left the hotel room.

Twenty minutes later – as he promised – Dean entered the hotel room quietly to find his little brother fast asleep, his mouth wide open while he snored. Dean rolled his eyes and placed the items he'd bought on the table before ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"'Night Sammy," he whispered before climbing back under the blankets of the other bed.

Sam woke a few minutes after Dean had fallen asleep and his eyes immediately caught the items that sat on the table and blinked a couple times at them. Two packets of oatmeal, a can of soup, and a… brown teddy bear? Sam rolled his eyes before realizing the action made his head hurt more. What, did Dean think he was six? Sam laid back down, sleep coming quickly to him.

* * *

Sam looked at his brother on the couch and his father in the other bed, making sure they were both asleep before he reached down into his bag and pulled out the brown teddy bear, snuggling under the blankets with it and hoping to _God_ nobody saw him like this, ever.

Dean smiled to himself when he saw Sam's silhouette against the moonlight pull out the teddy bear he'd given him a couple weeks ago. _Never too old for teddy bears,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Yay for big brother Dean! **

**My tumblr is imapaintedwhoreee - dot - tumblr - dot - com  
**


End file.
